


The Requisitions arc

by fractured_sun



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of inter-related drabbles written for the GW500 community on LJ. A humourous get-together story. These stories contain yaoi relationships: 1x2, 3x4 and implied 5xS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requisitions

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N This is the first in a series of interelated ficlets written for GW500 on livejournal. This first chapter is for the prompt see-through._

_A/N This is the first in a series of interelated ficlets written for GW500 on livejournal. This first chapter is for the prompt see-through._

* * *

It took Wufei nearly twenty minutes of stalking through unfamiliar corridors carrying the offending item to find the office for purchases and requisitions and the search had not improved his already short temper. Bursting through the door his mood jumped from frustration to shock "What are you two doing here? Where's the clerk?" Wufei brandished his complaint under Duo's nose "Maxwell, are you responsible for this monstrosity?"

"Whoa, 'Fei one question at a time." Duo sighed dramatically a sure sign of oncoming melodrama "We're here because Une hates us, it is complete and blatant discrimination and I'm going to complain to my union. 'Ro am I member of a union?"

"No." Heero turned to Wufei and explained "We're providing emergency cover until a new clerk is found."

"What happened to the old one? Why are two field agents providing admin cover?"

"Une is mean, she blames us for the old one quitting. Good riddance I say, how can you expect to work for the Preventers if you're going to let Heero scare you into leaving the country?"

"She was sexually harassing Duo." Heero explained

"You threatened a civilian?"

"He was sexually harassing her back."

"Flirting 'Ro, I told you it's called flirting." Then he muttered under his breath "Of course if you ever tried it I wouldn't need to bother the requisition clerks."

"Stop the damn soap opera, you can get back to it after I leave." Wufei thrust the 'problem' under their noses "What do you call this?"

"Um, a pen? Really Wufei, I would have thought you would know that with all the books you read."

"I know it's a pen Maxwell, why is it pink?"

"Oh that, we thought it'd brighten up the place."

"I'm not using this pen. Find me another, now!"

"It is perfectly serviceable and operates within stated requirements, a replacement is not necessary."

"Yuy! It's pink, I can't write in pink."

"Why not, do you suffer from colour blindness?"

"If I say yes, will you get me a new pen?"

"OK 'Fei-chan here's your new pen, safely black and only slightly chewed."

Wufei sighed, taking the mangled but otherwise inoffensive pen. He decided to beat a strategic retreat before getting further embroiled in the madness. His escape was thwarted by the arrival of a delivery man who artfully blocked the door with a series of boxes. Wufei found himself helping Duo and Heero shift boxes in his bid for freedom. "Shower curtains? Why are you ordering shower curtains?"

"People kept kicking in the cubicle doors in the gym showers so Une decided to replace them with curtains." Duo grinned "Take a look I spent ages picking just right design."

Not at all sure he wanted to know Wufei opened the box regardless. After a minute of incoherent spluttering Wufei managed to recover the power of speech "You ordered these shower curtains for the Preventers' gym?"

"Yep, do you like them?"

"No I do not like them. Yuy did you approve this?"

"Of course, they fit the specifications given perfectly."

"But… they're see-through."

"So? We thought they would brighten up the place." Heero deadpanned and then smirking he added "I predict that Une will find a new clerk and return us to normal duties by tomorrow."

Wufei looked from Heero to Duo who grinned and flipped a peace sign "Now we just need to find space on the shelves for the cartridges of invisible ink, maybe next to the regulation boots with the black marking soles."


	2. Tea with Dorothy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N The next ficlet in my series which follows on directly from the last chapter, the prompt for this chapter was captive._

_A/N The next ficlet in my series which follows on directly from the last chapter, the prompt for this chapter was captive._

* * *

Duo stretched and yawned as he watched the business men troop out of the board room “Damn, that another three hours of my life I’ll never get back. How do you stand all these meetings Quat? What was with the guy who talked really slowly and went on for an hour about rearranging some form?”

The blond haired CEO grinned at his old friend “I find these meetings go much quicker if I think about other things. I’m going to my nieces birthday party tomorrow and I was wondering how I could convince Trowa to come, to entertain the kids.”

“Yes, well we wouldn’t want _the kids_ to be bored now would we?”

Duo grinned striding out the door “Come on Mr. Winner, what torture do we have in store for us next?”

“Don’t worry Duo we have a break from meetings. I’ve pencilled in the next hour for tea with Dorothy Catalonia.”

“You have got to be kidding me, I have to sit through an hour of you and Miss ‘wars are so beautiful’ full naming each other. Do I have to come?”

“You’re supposed to be my bodyguard Duo, you won’t be much good if you’re somewhere else.”

“You don’t need a bodyguard Quatre, I pity the poor innocent criminal who attacks you. Besides don’t you have 40 or so fanatical maguanacs ready to serve your every whim.”

“Yes but Lady Une called and begged me to take you off her hands after half of the Preventers threatened to quit over see-through shower curtains and invisible ink.”

“See I knew this was some sort of torture devised by Une to get back at me. I’m being persecuted, Heero was just as much to blame as me, he gets to go off on some mission to Hawaii with Wufei and Trowa and I get stuck here listening to business men discuss the size of the boxes in personnel review forms. Now I have to go and brave the horrors of Dorothy.”

“She’s going to help us.” Duo looked at Quatre with incredulity “Well neither of us is getting very far with our love lives and Dorothy offered to help us with some plans.”

Duo shuddered at the prospect of a plan cooked up between Quatre and Dorothy, feeling momentarily sorry for the unsuspecting Trowa. He did a quick double take “What do you mean us? You’ve included me in this madness, I was doing perfectly fine on my own.”

“Right, that’s why you and Heero are still dancing round each other. Besides, what sort of a bodyguard would leave me alone in a room with someone who tried to kill me?”

* * *

Watching Quatre and Dorothy fence (metaphorically, no actual swords were involved this time) was much more entertaining than the meetings Duo had been trapped in for most of the last week. Dorothy was oh so polite and yet at the same time sharply cutting, whilst Quatre had with a deceptively gentle grace side stepped or deflected each barbed remark. Taking another sip of her tea Dorothy decided to start on the reason for the meeting “So tell me, what have you two been doing about your love lives? Neither of you seem to have made any _progress_ at all.”

“That’s not true at all” Quatre protested

“Oh no, then pray tell me where have you stashed the delectable Mr. Barton? Do you have him tied up upstairs or locked in a cupboard somewhere perhaps?” Dorothy raised a pointed eyebrow at the silent Quatre. “You can win a war and run a multinational corporation but you can’t get one poor circus clown into bed?” returning her tea cup to the table Dorothy clasped her hands together “What about you Duo Maxwell? You had better get a move on if you want to catch pilot 01. You both simply must stop messing around and go get yourself a pilot ."

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do? I’ve tried becoming his friend, flirting with him, flirting with other people to make him jealous and what do I have to show for it? When it comes to observing other people Heero’s a master, when it comes to us he is completely oblivious.”

“Enough of this subtle making them jealous or becoming their friends. If you want to capture a man you will have to take drastic action.”

“What exactly do you suggest Dorothy?”

“Well….”

* * *

Heero, Trowa and Wufei collected their luggage from the shuttleport lounge, Wufei scanned the area for the tenth time in as many minutes “Do you two get the feeling we’re being watched?”

“Duo and Quatre, The maguanacs have been trailing us since we got off the shuttle.” Heero jerked a thumb in the direction of a tall Arabic man who was trying to look inconspicuous at a newspaper stand.

“This doesn’t worry you?” Wufei asked incredulously “Who knows what terrible plan they have, we’re going to get to the car and find it dyed luminous orange or something.”

Wufei cell phone rang after glaring at it in suspicion he answered it “What are you doing Maxwell?”

He listened for a minute “That’s ridiculous, why would I help you….”

There was another pause as Duo tried to convince him “Alright if it will mean the end to this nonsense.”

Sighing Wufei turned to his companions “Sorry about this.” he said as he stepped back a pair of darts flew through the air each striking their targets who were then rushed by a blond and brunette streak of lightening and wrestled into submission.

Quatre turned to a pair of maguanacs and gestured for them to carry the tied and unconscious gundam pilots. Duo grinned a thank you at Wufei who was trying to pretend he had nothing to do with the strange scene whilst keeping well meaning bystanders from interfering or calling security.

Duo turned to Quatre “You know, for all the planning we did this was a remarkably simple plan.”

“Hmmm… yes but it all depends on what we do with them next.”


	3. Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N Another GW500 ficlet, this one is set at the same time as the last chapter and shows Heero, Trowa and Wufei's trip to Hawaii. The prompt for this chapter was foreign. Sorry Snowdragonct you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what Duo and Quatre do with their captured gundam pilots. Thanks for the review knyghtshade I'mglad you enjoyed it. Hitomisure- they may be crazy for taking Dorothy's advice but desperate times call for desperate measures and don't worry both Trowa and Heero are tough, I'm sure they can survive._

_A/N Another GW500 ficlet, this one is set at the same time as the last chapter and shows Heero, Trowa and Wufei's trip to Hawaii. The prompt for this chapter was foreign. Sorry Snowdragonct you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what Duo and Quatre do with their captured gundam pilots. Thanks for the review knyghtshade I'mglad you enjoyed it. Hitomisure- they may be crazy for taking Dorothy's advice but desperate times call for desperate measures and don't worry both Trowa and Heero are tough, I'm sure they can survive._

_Well enjoy, the next two chapters are already written so I'll get them up in the next couple of days for you all._

* * *

The three young men were seated in deckchairs by the pool as instructed but they were about as inconspicuous as a nun in a biker’s bar. Trowa Barton who had made an art form of infiltration during the war had spread himself nonchalantly across a deck chair and relaxed into the expression of blank indifference that characterised his interaction with everyone except his closest friends. He was drawing attention, but only of the appreciatively admiring kind from fellow tourists admiring the view. Trowa’s ability to blend in was more than made up for by the joint efforts of Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang sitting either side of him, Heero was sitting ramrod straight and glaring at everyone who stepped within a 20 foot radius, looking like nothing more than the soldier he had been for most of his life. Wufei, to whom undercover was another word for cowardice and deceit, was scowling and occasionally snapping at anyone foolish enough to come too close. He was making it quite clear to everybody present that he didn’t want to be there and that he considered anyone who did both foolish and frivolous. Trowa who actually deeply admired both Wufei and Heero as warriors sighed inwardly reflecting that this mission would be easier alone or with Duo or Quatre or in fact anyone else. The only saving point was the fact that no one would expect undercover agents to be that obvious. Most people go to Hawaii on holiday to relax but three days sitting inactive by a pool in Hawaii was fraying their already taut nerves.

“I fail to understand why we were chosen for this task of glorified baby-sitting.” Wufei hissed in Greek, they had chosen the language as one unlikely to be spoken by anyone else present and spoke it to each other or used accented English to speak to anyone else.

Trowa eyed the young woman sitting at the pool that they were supposed to be ‘unobtrusively protecting’, looking at the admiring attention she was gathering he could guess one reason why Une had picked three agents so mission focused. It probably also helped that one of them was recently married and the other two were obviously (though not openly) gay with their attention firmly fixed elsewhere ( even if no one was stupid enough to risk the death and dismemberment by gossiping about it).

“I think Une was concerned that other agents might become distracted.” Heero replied shortly, cutting as always to the heart of the matter. Wufei raised an eyebrow at that before catching onto the train of thought he huffed in distain at the idea.

Trowa, who had given up being surprised at the synchronicity between their thoughts, nodded remarking “Wouldn’t do to have the girl slumming it with the help.”

Wufei who had been taking a sip of his drink choked and spluttered before glaring at his smirking companion. Heero to whom tact was merely a 4 letter word beginning with T took the opening “Is that why you’ve been avoiding Quatre?”

Trowa had always found Heero easy to talk with and after a moment of total silence replied “Yes, why do you avoid Duo?”

“I do not avoid Duo, we work together frequently.”

Wufei whose existence the other two gundam pilots had temporarily forgotten slammed his drink down onto the table “Gah, if I wanted to watch a damn soap opera I would watch TV with Sally. You both need to stop dancing around like cowards and do something about it or move on.”

Neither Trowa nor Heero pointed out that Wufei had only proposed to Sally because she had pulled a gun on him. Instead both returned to watching the people moving around the pool each resolving to speak to their not yet lover when they returned.


	4. Quatre's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N Part 4 for you, this chapter is Trowa and Quatre (Duo and Heero are next). This one was written for the gw500 prompt "All the King's Men". _

_A/N Part 4 for you, this chapter is Trowa and Quatre (Duo and Heero are next). This one was written for the gw500 prompt "All the King's Men". _

* * *

Trowa remained still and kept his breathing slow and measured as he woke listening to the people in the room. He could hear a low toned conversation in Arabic catching both his name and Quatre’s. Listening closely he picked out Rashid’s and Abdul’s voices and he relaxed marginally trying to sort out his memories, nearly certain that the fanatically loyal men would only have brought him here on Quatre’s orders. He had been to Hawaii on a mission with Wufei and Heero, they’d been followed by Maguanacs when they returned to L4. Wufei had got a phone call from Duo and then apologised…. Trowa remembered now he and Heero had been hit with tranquiliser darts and then Duo and Quatre had come and knocked them out. The remaining battle readiness drained from Trowa, he wasn’t sure if this was one of Duo’s pranks or a plan of Quatre’s but he knew Quatre must have agreed. Once he would have said that Quatre would never hurt him, but the Zero system had taught Trowa a lesson he could never forget but he did know that Quatre cared for him.

Trowa opened his eyes rolling off the bed gracefully on to his feet, ever the natural acrobat. Abdul jumped slightly but Rashid simply bowed his head slightly “You are awake Master Trowa.” He gestured at a suit hanging from back of the door “Master Quatre asked that you wear this and join him in the dining room.”

Trowa narrowed his eyes at the bodyguards, servants, or whatever it was Quatre’s fanatical private army were now. “Why am I here?”

“Master Quatre wants you to be.” Rashid said simply as if it answered anything, Trowa supposed to the Maguanacs it did, What Quatre wants Quatre gets. Trowa could understand that he thought on balance that he would probably agree to drug and kidnap someone for Quatre too. Some days he wondered if his fascination with the L4 pilot was entirely healthy but then Quatre would smile and what remained of his brain would take a trip south and he would forget to care.

Wordlessly Trowa slipped into the suit, noting in passing the fabric quality and cut, it fit as if it had been made for him, it probably had. A few words of Arabic passed between Abdul and Rashid and Trowa wished not for the first time that he had made a more concerted effort to learn the language (but that would mean admitting the Quatre obsession that everybody knew about anyway, so it remained one of only four languages he was not fluent in), he thought they had been speaking about kitchen fires.

Trowa had grown even taller since the war and stood a clear head above Abdul but was dwarfed by the massive moving wall that was Rashid and the two Maguanacs looked comically mismatched as they followed Trowa out of the door flanking him like guards. Stepping into the dining room was like stepping into one of the circus acts, Trowa smiled carefully to himself at the show. Quatre stood in the centre of the room covered from head to toe in what could only be flour whilst Maguanacs scurried from one corner to another carrying food, moving chairs, setting tables and wiping ineffectually at their crestfallen master’s clothes and hair. Trowa threw back his head and laughed bringing all activity to a screeching halt almost as if someone had pressed the pause button. Quatre looked up “Trowa,” his face lighting up before clouding with disappointment and embarrassment. Trowa who could never bear to see Quatre upset merely took a few steps to the centre of the room ruffled Quatre’s hair to shake out the flour and brushing him down with quick efficiency before offering him his arm “Quatre. Did you cook?”

Quatre Winner, former gundam pilot, multi-billionaire, CEO and master politician looked up and beamed as if he had never been prouder in his whole life.


	5. Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N Heero and Duo, yay, this was written for the gw500 prompt nature weeks ago and was originally the last in the series, but I am now half way through another one in the same universe shrugs. Well I hope you enjoy, thanks to everyone for reading and to Snowdragonct and Knyghtshade for reviewing, it's great to hear you are enjoying it._

_A/N Heero and Duo, yay, this was written for the gw500 prompt nature weeks ago and was originally the last in the series, but I am now half way through another one in the same universe shrugs. Well I hope you enjoy, thanks to everyone for reading and to Snowdragonct and Knyghtshade for reviewing, it's great to hear you are enjoying it._

* * *

Heero woke lying on his stomach in the middle of a field with his hands cuffed behind his back, he could pick out the sound of Duo sitting next to him turning pages of a book. He scowled into the ground spitting out the grass that had made it’s way into his mouth.

“You’re awake already ‘Ro? Cool, you just going to lie there?”

“Duo,” Heero’s voice was cold as ice as he rolled over and sat up abruptly “You kidnapped me.”

“Well yes you could put it that way I suppose, I prefer to think of it as giving you a chance to get some sleep after your mission and bringing you out here for some rest and relaxation.”

“You shot me with a tranquilizer gun and tied me up.”

“Well you wouldn’t have come otherwise” Duo pointed out as if this was the most reasonable thing in the world.

“Take these restraints off.”

“Only if you promise you won’t hit me or leave.”

Heero glared at him but Duo just stared back stubbornly, he’d been on the receiving end of one of Heero’s punches before and didn’t want to repeat the experience, finally Heero sighed and nodded.

“Cool man, I brought a tent we’re going camping the whole weekend, you, me, the mosquitoes and the rain got to love the great outdoors.”

“Duo, you brought me all the way back from L4 to Earth to go camping.”

“Yep, you wouldn’t believe how much tranquiliser I had to use to keep you out too, get over it and enjoy.”

“Why?”

Duo sighed “Because Heero every time I try to talk to you at work someone interrupts or an emergency happens or you just plain misunderstand, so here we are, no one else is here and we are going to stay here until you answer my damn question.”

“What question? I don’t..” Heero trailed off as Duo sighed again in exasperation

“The question I’ve been asking you everyday for the last 10 years.” There was a moment of silence as Heero stared at Duo in confusion. Finally Duo looked up into Heero’s eyes “Heero do you like me? Because yanno I’ve been in love with you for years. It seems like you do, but you never do anything about it.”

The silence spread out like a wave of stillness and to Heero it seemed the universe held it’s breath as the question filtered through his consciousness “You’re in love with me?”

“Damn, I’ve only been telling you that for years, now would you please just answer my freaking question before I burst you moron.”

“Duo I… I”

Duo stiffened pulling away, in a moment of panic Heero reached out grabbing him and pulling him closer smashing their lips together. Finally releasing the shell shocked former gundam pilot he drew back “Does that answer your question Duo?”

“I don’t know, was that a kiss or an attack? You nearly knocked out a couple of teeth there.” There was a pause and a teasing light entered Duo’s eyes “Can you tell me again? Just to avoid any misunderstandings.”


	6. Funfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N OK so I wrote another drabble in this universe and thought I'd share it, it's fairly silly and plotless (like most of the series) but hopefully fun. The prompt for this one was admit and it came out totally Duocentric. I don't know if or when I will write any more in this series, I wasn't planning to write this one so we'll see_, _if the mood strikes me again. In the meantime enjoy the madness as I indulge in the Duo stereotype._

_A/N OK so I wrote another drabble in this universe and thought I'd share it, it's fairly silly and plotless (like most of the series) but hopefully fun. The prompt for this one was admit and it came out totally Duocentric. I don't know if or when I will write any more in this series, I wasn't planning to write this one so we'll see_, _if the mood strikes me again. In the meantime enjoy the madness as I indulge in the Duo stereotype._

* * *

Only the Winner family would set up a private fairground for a kid’s birthday party Duo reflected as he took another bite of his candy floss, and watched Heero adjusting the aim of one of Quatre’s nieces as she attempted to shoot the row of plastic ducks. He could see the former Gundam Pilot itching to take the gun off her and having to almost physically restrain himself. Duo edged closer to Quatre snagging him by the elbow before he could run off after his sister and nephew. Quatre turned surprised to look at his best friend smiling face

“You’re not getting away that easily Quat you owe me details, I couldn’t help noticing you and Trowa arrived together.”

“So did you and Heero.”

“Exactly my point, I know what I spent all morning doing with or to ‘Ro.” Duo grinned meaningfully

“Duo! The children” Quatre waved his hand around in a sweeping gesture before realising none of them were in earshot, but he dropped his voice just in case “You and Heero? Since when, was it when you kidnapped him and took him camping.”

“Hey, hey Winner you’re not getting away that easily what about you and silent and deadly?”

Quatre was spared answering when another of his nephews launched himself into the middle of them grabbing Quatre by the hand to drag him off

“Uncle Quatre, your friend can do a triple back-flip and land on his feet, you have to come see.”

“Well uncle Quatre’s friend Trowa is very flexible, I’m sure it must make him _very_ talented.”

Quatre shot a dirty look at Duo who just grinned as if to say ‘That thought was all you, I didn’t say anything.’

Duo watched Quatre being dragged off by his chattering nephew who was bouncing from foot to foot in excitement as he listed various rides he’d been on or acrobatic feats Trowa had performed. His exasperation was interrupted by the sound of purposeful but near silent footsteps just on the threshold of his hearing above the noise of shrieking kids around him. Duo grinned as he turned

“Hey ‘Fei, how’s it hanging?”

“How many Winner children are there? It seems as if there’s hundreds running around.” Duo grinned at Wufei slightly strained tone

“There’s more on the way, apparently only about half of them are here yet.”

Wufei swept his eyes round the general mayhem “There’s more?” A hint of desperation entering his voice

Duo frowned surprised “You don’t like kids ‘Fei, you sound almost phobic.”

Wufei swiftly changed the subject “Duo, what have you done to Yuy? He seems…. Less intense?”

“He’s not less intense, just less tense” Duo snapped defensively, causing Wufei to fall back into a defensive posture unconsciously, until Duo grinned lightening “Well since you asked, we went camping, in a very small one man tent in the freezing cold with no blankets, then we…”

“Stop!” Wufei held up a hand in horror “I do not want to know” He said enunciating each word clearly and precisely

“Well you did ask,” Duo said mildly as he watched the fifth Gundam pilot run off, weaving between clumps of Winner children skirting them as if they were his worst nightmare. Duo grinned mentally adding fear of children to his ‘things to torture Wufei with’ list.

Quatre had joined a small group of children who were excitedly watching Trowa as he did backflips on the small open space of grass between the fair booths and the rides, Duo sighed putting off getting a confession from Quatre until he was less preoccupied and turned his attention back to watching Heero. Heero watching had been Duo’s favourite pastime for a long time and he had made rather an art of it. Duo bent his head over drawing his drink up through a straw as his eyes followed Heero’s steady and sure progress, taking the rifle from the girl’s hand and reloading it with a steady surety speaking of long years of practice. Heero smirked slightly a challenge on his face beckoning Duo over, putting his drink to one side Duo slowly and casually strolled over to the booth, leaning over to Heero as he handed the air rifle over to another waiting child.

“Hey, having fun?”

“Duo,” Heero spoke in soft acknowledgement ignoring the question “Has Chang identified a threat he appears on edge?”

Duo laughed leaning forwards further and lowering his voice “I think he’s scared of the kids.”

Heero frowned slightly his eyes flicking expertly over the crowd “None of the children here appear to be a viable threat to security.”

Duo grinned at the joke, he always enjoyed Heero’s humour the fact no one else seemed to recognise it gave it an extra edge.

“What did you do to Winner?” Heero asked next his eyes catching the slight blush that still covered Quatre’s face.

“I just asked him about his weekend.” Duo said innocently “He and Trowa seem close today.”

“Most couples are.” Heero pointed out dryly, continuing after Duo shot him a questioning look “I spoke to Barton earlier, he was more forthcoming.”

“I don’t get how you do that man, I can barely get Trowa to tell me the time but he just seems to tell you everything. Ah Quatre’s on his own again I’m going to corner him and get the details. Wait here I’ll be back soon with all the gossip.”

Heero sighed watching Duo bounce off to intercept the alarmed looking Quatre, he spared the young billionaire a moments pity before returning his attention to considering ways to avoid having to listen to those details when Duo returned.


End file.
